My Rant, brought on by TV Reviews
by misunderstoodemon
Summary: This is my rant. One too many TV reviewers called Vincent deformed, a murderer and ugly, so I am busting that- WE LOVE HIM! And I have now written a rant to that extent- this one. I run a refugee camp for any unwanted reviews, so feel welcome!


Authors Note: This rant was born out of reading one too many reviews that referred to Vincent as a 'man-beast' or 'deformed'. I was, am, have been, and will always be, quite sick of it, and this is my response to it. It got a bit of topic, and kinda morphed into a personal tribute to BatB and Vincent, as well as the other fans, by extension.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vincent, Catherine, William, Father, or anyone else I may have mentioned. No matter how many times I ask for him, neither Santa, the Easter Bunny or the Tooth Fairy seem to have a box, basket or pillow bug enough to put them in or under. When they do find one, I'll notify the fangirls immediately (though I'll be careful to leave out the city I'm in- I want to be able to walk down the streets, thank you. If I told them, the streets would be flooded with fangirls and drool in short order.) No offense is meant to Catherine, if you're reading this- we all want him. Really, it's not just me!

He's been called a beast. He's been called a monster. He's been called a murderer, man-beast, deformed and a million other things. But I'm not going to stand it any more. I, have had enough.

Any one with half a heart or a pair of eyes could see that he is the damned SEXIEST guy ever to walk through the screen of a TV. Yes, that includes Brad Pitt (personally, I don't think he's good-looking at all, but that isn't what this rant is about) and any other male you care to name (though I must admit, some do come close).

Come _on _don't you just want to drown in those baby blues, listen to him read poetry to you, hug him, kiss him? Feel free to continue that line of thought as far as you want, girls. I'll wait.

Now that you've had your fun, I'll continue. Really, is there any one of you who doesn't want to just be with him (I'll let you interpret that as you will), listen to his voice, touch his face, run your fingers through his hair? There is so much _love_ in him you can't help but love him, want to be his friend at the very least, and most of us want a lot more than friendship. Young, old, male, female, we all love him, want to _really_ know him, how he'd react in different situations, not because you've watched the episode so many times you've got it memorized down to the last step, but because you _know_ him. We all think of him in different terms, different ways, but we all love him. Whether its as a grandson, son, brother, uncle, or father, we all love him.

The bane of Vincent's existence is that he doesn't know _what_ he is. We all have our theories, as does he, but personally, I don't think it really matters. He is what he is, and he is so many things to us. He's a favorite uncle, a teacher, a mentor, a protector, a healer, a shoulder to cry on, someone to run to when the worst happens, your best friend, and a lover, if only in our dreams. He teaches us, tolerates us, dries our tears, makes us face our fears, helps us discover the strength within ourselves and shows us the truth about the world, and ourselves. We _love_ him, in so many ways. There is no pain, no fear or stress that a little while in his arms cannot cure, no weight he can't lift from our shoulders.

And yet, it hurts too, this love we have for him. Or maybe it's just me, the lovesick teenager that I am, I don't know. But haven't you ever, even if it's just for a moment, wanted to walk down the tunnels, hear the ring of the pipes, smell Williams cooking, listen to Father tell a story to the children? I know I have, in fact, I usually do, and I can only expect that desire to grow stronger with time. We love him, and perhaps it is that very love that will lead to our downfall, somehow, someday. But, despite the Fathers in our lives warning us against this, we can't be unhappy, not while we remember the tunnels, their inhabitants, and the love that took root when we saw them for the first time. Whenever it happens, whoever it is that finally opens the world we love so dearly to us for real, I'll be forever be grateful to them, whoever they are.

In the meantime, I'll scan the headlines for signs of a missing socialite, and be ready with a flashlight and hiking boots when the time comes.

Fic# 20(?)

February 23, 2007

Yes, it's been almost a year since I wrote this, and I only just posted it, but I like to let my fics age (and possibly ferment, hic.)

Reviews welcome, more than welsome- I'll run a refugee camp for unwanted reviews, if you want- just

REVIEW ME!!


End file.
